Yokishinaikekka
by Derwyd
Summary: Victor trataba de conquistarlo con todo lo que tenía, seguía abrazándolo, lo besaba cuando hacía las cosas bien, no dejaba que otras personas se acercaran y seguía emitiendo su fragancia para envolverlo, pero Yuuri no se daba por enterado, no había nada que lo sacara de esa negación de que Victor no sabía lo que quería. [Omega!verse]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yuuri! On Ice no me pertenece. Escrito hecho por y para fans. No adaptación no plagio. La imagen en la portada tampoco me pertenece. Si ustedes saben el autor original, con gusto lo pondré.

 **Géneros:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

 **Advertencias:** Omega!verse, AR, yaoi.

* * *

 **YOKISHINAIKEKKA**

* * *

Era predecible, por lo menos así lo veía el mundo a Victor y a Yuuri. Ambos no se conocían, ambos aún no estaban siquiera en los pensamientos del otro, ambos estaban ensimismados en sus propias metas, gustos y disgustos, ambos eran entidades ajenas y lo seguirían siendo por muchos años.

Yuuri, por una parte, era un niño sumiso. Si bien a él le gustaba hacer las cosas que quería, sus padres tenían la dificultad de tener que sonsacarle la verdad a su hijo tras horas de persuasión, de «está bien si no es lo que tus compañeros de colegio hacen» y «ser diferente no es malo, Yuuri», es por eso que todo el mundo lo sabía, desde los clientes de Yu-Topia hasta sus compañeros de clase, e incluso antes de que Yuuri llegara a la edad de presentación, que él sería un omega porque predecible con su personalidad, sus increíbles nervios y sus ojos almendrados. Sus padres se habían preparado todo lo posible para cuando ese día llegara.

Por otra parte, Victor era todo lo que se esperaba de él. Tozudo, expresivo, no se dejaba avasallar ante nadie y luchaba cada vez con más ahínco y tenaz para conseguir lo que él quería. Cuando sus padres lo renegaron por su orientación sexual Victor no se dejó amedrentar, él siguió con la vista en alto a sus 16 años y Yakov pudo apreciar en la clase de hombre que Victor se convertiría en su adultez. Todo el que lo conocía no tenía duda al respecto de lo que él sería, era evidente hasta para el más obtuso y todos estaban preparados para cuando Victor hiciera su presentación solo meses después de ser echado de su casa por «comportamiento indecente».

Ni Victor ni Yuuri se conocían en ese entonces, mejor dicho, Victor no conocía a Yuuri y este último solo albergaba sentimientos de admiración por el otro.

Victor se presentó en una tibia tarde de mayo a sus 16 años, cuando la primavera cedía para dar paso al verano.

Yuuri, por otra parte, se presentó años después en una fría mañana de diciembre cuando sus padres le habían dicho que estaba bien perseguir de manera competitiva ser patinador sobre hielo a sus 15 años.

El mundo, cada uno en distintos tiempos y lugares, se dio cuenta de algo: no todo era tan predecible.

Era casi ver la naturaleza darles una cachetada y burlarse con una risa infantil que reverberaba en el frío del invierno o en lo brillante del día.

Victor era un omega, uno hermoso, sí, pero tozudo, alto en comparación con otros alfas y bastante difícil de dar en el gusto.

Yuuri, casi antinaturalmente, se convirtió en un alfa, uno que estaba casi en la línea de ser llamado «débil». Él era indeciso y tenía problemas de confianza, sus padres lo miraron casi sorprendidos porque habían estado listos con los supresores en mano cuando se dieron cuenta que lo que necesitaban era salir del dormitorio de su hijo y comprarle bueno… otras _cosas_.

Sí, de hecho, era una buena jugada del destino.

Otros alfas miraban a Yuuri con desdén, él no era el típico alfa que dejaba salir su esencia para marcar territorio, sino que se podía llegar hasta camuflar perfectamente bien con otros omegas de no ser por su suave pero potente fragancia que siempre lo acompañaba, y quizás era por eso que otros omegas a menudo lo preferían, porque con él ellos podían ser quienes quisieran sin la presión o estigma social que la sociedad, de sus padres, de sus familias, de sus amigos, de lo que el mundo les ponía encima, Yuuri sencillamente los aceptaba.

Sin embargo, Victor, pese a ser tozudo y de alto mantenimiento, seguía siendo el soltero más apetecido del mercado porque era un omega divertido que salía de la norma, que no tenía miedo de pelear por lo que él creía correcto y era bastante liberal. Eran la excepción a la regla, eran lo que el otro debería haber sido, eran lo que el mundo no quería aceptar, que a veces solo basta con ser uno mismo.

 **St. Petersburgo, 24 de noviembre**.

—¡Concéntrate, Vitya! Las nacionales están cerca—gritaba Yakov desde el otro lado de la pista.

—Yakov —llamó la atención el menor con sudor en su frente —, creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa.

Yakov lo miró fijamente antes de suspirar y asentir. Eran las palabras claves de que el celo de Victor estaba demasiado cerca para que él siguiera trabajando. Solo una vez Yakov pudo apreciar el caos que provocó la dulce e invernal esencia que Victor desprendia y no era como si él quisiera revivir ese momento.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien? —murmuró mientras lo ayudaba a guardar sus cosas lo menos invasivo posible, bien sabía que como omega Victor se sentía más inseguro y asustado de que descubrieran las cosas que guardaba en su bolso o incluso tocaran su toalla, era parte del proceso de anidación.

—No, tengo todo listo en casa.

Eso era otra cosa que había cambiado con el tiempo. Victor, al momento de aceptar su sexualidad y segundo género, también había aceptado los beneficios que este ofrecía como era que no era mal visto que los omegas pasaran su celo con otros alfas para evitar la peor parte de este: el dolor. Cuando un omega entraba en celo su cuerpo solo pedía una cosa y mientras más uno se lo negaba, más fuerte castigaba a la persona por no darle un hijo. Yakov lo contaba como una bendición y una maldición. Él sabía que Victor quería una familia numerosa y amorosa, todo lo que la suya no le pudo proveer, pero lamentablemente el menor no había encontrado un alfa que le ofreciera lo que él quería, y a veces Yakov dudaba que incluso Victor lo supiera.

—Vamos, Vitya, te dejaré en tu departamento. No quiero que manejes en estas condiciones. Llámame si necesitas algo o cuando puedas ir a entrenar para irte a buscar.

—Okey —dijo suavemente. Tan sumiso… el entrenador podía contar cada una de las ocasiones en las que Victor se encontraba así de sumiso y comprensivo y cada una era provocada por la misma razón: su celo.

«Si tan solo fuera así siempre», pensó para sí mismo. No obstante, si Victor fuera así de sumiso él no hubiera roto todos los récords realizados por un omega. Él era el deportista omega más premiado de toda la historia deportiva, el primer omega ruso en ser reconocido como una figura importante deportivamente hablando, él era el primer omega en fundar una organización en Rusia que luchaba por los derechos igualitarios de los omegas.

En este momento, Victor era una leyenda viva que hacía historia con simplemente respirar.

—Gracias, entrenador.

Yakov no sabía cómo había llegado al departamento de Victor, pero asintió y lo dejó marchar mirando fijamente su figura caminar lentamente hasta el ascensor tras saludar suavemente al conserje, un beta que se sonrojó al verlo pasar. No se movió del auto hasta que vio las luces del décimo piso encenderse, el piso donde su patinador estrella vivía.

Era hora de ir a casa.

 **Estados Unidos, Detroit**. **28 de noviembre**.

Yuuri suspiró incómodo, nuevamente se acercaba su celo y estaba increíblemente libidinoso a tiempos. Cuando había pausado su rutina para ir a almorzar con Phichit, una omega que estaba atendiendo el restaurant dejó salir su esencia que provocó a Yuuri sin querer con un gruñido, mas no como ella lo había esperado.

Lamentablemente, habían pocos omegas con los que Yuuri compatibilizaba, la dulce esencia de algunos se le hacía imposible de sostener y encontraba bastante agresivo que algunas personas dejaban salir su fragancia en la espera de que les saltara o que «lo pasara bien», por suerte Phichit estaba con él y su suave y picante esencia lo tranquilizó lo suficiente, él sin duda era uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Yuuri negó suavemente, aunque sabía que probablemente este sería uno de esos celos en los que tendría que pasarlo acompañado. Pocas veces tras haberse presentado tenía que ceder ante su naturaleza, Yuuri prefería no comprometerse o imponer su presencia a otros omegas sencillamente porque podía, él quería que todas sus relaciones fuesen significativas. Hace unos pocos años, cuando su celo se volvió casi imposible de sostener sin un compañero o compañera, que Phichit se ofreció. Dudoso Yuuri aceptó y estuvieron compartiendo sus celos por poco más de un año hasta que un día Phichit pidió la marca durante su celo.

Más tarde, cuando conversaron sobre eso, él dijo que no significaba nada, «solo hormonas», le había dicho, pero Yuuri pudo olerlo en su esencia y verlo en sus ojos, quizás fue por eso que meses después decidió ir a Suiza a entrenar por un corto período de tiempo cuando sintió que su celo volvía, para darle tiempo a Phichit y a él mismo porque, tristemente, él no sentía lo mismo.

—Quiero ver si va a bajar primero —agregó tranquilamente. Sin querer dejó escapar un gruñido cuando otro patinador botó sin querer su mochila, un joven alfa que lo miró casi dudoso.

—Es mejor que muevas tus cosas —murmuró Phichit con una sonrisa amigable al menor quien asintió.

—Quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya a casa por hoy.

—Le diré a Ciao Ciao —le dijo con una sonrisa y Yuuri simplemente asintió agradecido, no quería ver a nadie más.

Al llegar a su departamento, uno que se había comprado con mucho esfuerzo tras ahorrar sus ganancias en los torneos, suspiró ante la comodidad y tranquilidad de su hogar, uno que olía solo a él y nadie más, _su hogar_.

—Ducha, necesito una ducha —susurró para sí mismo cuando otra ola de deseo, de sencillamente joder a la persona más próxima creció en él. Solo esperaba que ahora esto sí lo ayudara y no tuviera que llamar a Phichit.

 **Grand Prix Final**. **España, Barcelona.**

Victor lo olió como una suave fragancia que lo envolvía poco a poco. Al comienzo no se había dado cuenta hasta que Yuri había mascullado sobre alfas que no sabían cómo dejar su marca y procedió a apestar el lugar con su fuerte y pesada esencia, no que Victor se lo dijera a la cara, él solo se rio de lo que hacía el alfa bebé.

Luego, dos días después antes de que comenzara la competencia, Victor lo volvió a oler, una suave esencia que le recordaba a días de verano y algo que no podía descifrar. Era algo extraño para él, porque generalmente alfas tenían una esencia fuerte y difícil de olvidar, pero esta dejaba a Victor con ganas de más.

Siguió el vacío pasillo que lo encaminaba hasta la zona de periodistas y por un momento tuvo una idea... tal vez no era otro competidor alfa, sino un periodista que estaba persiguiendo a un patinador hace días, no era la primera vez que le pasaba a Victor, pero solo para salir de la duda, sonrió a la prensa que cuando al verlo voltearon sus cámaras y le lanzaron pregunta tras otra, él las contestó mientras sutilmente olía todo lo que podía en el espacio disponible, siempre sonriente mientras paseaba la mirada entre los camarógrafos y periodistas deportivos.

Yuuri aprovechó ese momento para salir de allí con la ayuda de Celestino.

—Tienes que fijar por donde vas, Yuuri. No puedes perderte en este recinto —le llamó la atención su entrenador.

—Lo siento, es que había algo que me inquietaba.

—¡Ahh! Ven, vamos a ensayar tu rutina.

Esa noche Yuuri voló a Detroit a encerrarse en su pequeño departamento al cual Phichit llegaría días después para tratar de animarlo.

Esa noche Victor festejó su quinta medalla de oro con una sonrisa y no le dio más vueltas al chico del aeropuerto porque sencillamente él tenía otras cosas que pensar.

 **Japón, Hasetsu**.

Cuando Yuuri llegó a su país natal lo único que quería era encerrarse un poco más y olvidarse de todo. Había ganado peso desde que había perdido no solo la Grand Prix Final, sino también el torneo nacional y el asiático... Yuuri no tenía las energías para luchar con su depresión y su entrenador, Celestino, fue bastante enfático que él podía volver cuando quisiera siempre y cuando se enfocara de una vez por todas en el patinaje y dejara de estar deprimido... y gordo.

«Tienes que bajar de peso, Yuuri».

Él lo sabía, sus ocho kilos de más se lo recordaban cada vez que quería utilizar su ropa deportiva.

—¡Vamos, vamos a bailar! —no habían pasado ni siquiera dos días desde que había llegado, pero Minako-sensei se mostraba cada vez más enfática en que esa no era la figura de un bailarín, ni de un patinador, ni de un deportista.

—Ya va, ya va.

También no había sido más de veinticuatro horas desde que las trillizas habían subido su vídeo a youtube sobre su rutina, una en la que claramente se le notaba su sobrepeso y la cual Phichit no paraba de burlarse.

La tarde se la pasó saltando y dando piruetas en el salón de ballet de Minako-sensei, recuperando su antigua flexibilidad para luego irse al gimnasio y hacer su rutina de abdominales. Ya ni siquiera era cosa de saber qué hacer en un futuro, sino que sencillamente entrenar le daba un sentimiento de paz y seguridad, algo que había perdido tras su desastrosa derrota.

Tras terminar, su último ejercicio era trotar hasta llegar a casa en donde su madre le sonreiría con una toalla en sus manos y le diría que se tomara un baño, para luego cenar e irse a acostar una vez más sin siquiera pensar en el futuro porque aún no sabía qué hacer con él. Yuuri pensó que nada cambiaría en la semana.

El destino se volvió a reír de él por una segunda vez.

 **Ice Castle, Hasetsu.**

—¡Levanta más tu pierna cuando termines el giro! ¡Se tiene que ver limpio!

—¡No tan rápido que pierdes el equilibro!

—Yuuri, trata de ampliar más tus brazos para darte mayor equilibrio cuando gires.

—Yuuri fíjate en cómo aterrizas.

—No, vamos a tener que cambiar esa parte, no la puedes hacer.

—Yuuri, mira cómo…

—¡Muy bien, Yuuri!

—Yuuri...

Yuuri Katsuki no sabía cómo su nombre no se había gastado tras semanas de intenso entrenamiento con Victor. Después de que Yurio regresara a Rusia para trabajar en su debut, Victor y Yuuri no hacían otra cosa sino pasar gran parte de su día en Ice Castle.

—Ahh, ¿qué crees que haya hecho mamá para almorzar? —preguntaba el ruso casi como si fuera normal dirigirse a la madre de otro de tal manera, mas Yuuri estaba acostumbrado que solo siguió corriendo tras la bicicleta del mayor.

—No lo sé, probablemente sopa debido a las bajas temperaturas.

—Tal vez debería pedirle que me haga algo en especial, ¿crees que lo haga, Yuuri? —cuestionaba nuevamente con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios que Yuuri solo se podía imaginar.

—Puede. Pregúntale cuando lleguemos, quizás mañana te pueda tener un desayuno especial.

—¡Ohh! Buena idea, buena idea.

Y luego un silencio amigable, uno que no necesitaba palabras para hacerlo menos incómodo porque no lo era. Estar con Victor siempre traía a Yuuri en un estado de tranquilidad que no entendía. Si bien el omega a veces tendía a ser agravante con su poca consideración de espacio personal, Victor era una persona casi completamente distinta a como lo había pensado y no comprendía por qué todo el mundo y la farándula decía que no era un típico omega.

A Victor le gustaba llamar la atención de todo el mundo, algo que Yuuri calificaba como el sentimiento de dependencia que del cual Phichit de vez en cuando se quejaba cuando él no entendía por qué su amigo tenía siempre que llamarle la atención.

«Está en nuestro instinto», le había respondido una tarde en Estados Unidos, «nos gusta saber que nos miran y aprecian nuestros esfuerzos». Victor era muy similar a otros omegas, solo que era más confiado en cómo exigía la atención de Yuuri y la del resto del mundo.

A Victor no le gustaba dormir solo, siempre estaba tocando a Yuuri en busca de confort y cuando se sentía amenazado se volvía petulante y bastante malcriado, para Yuuri eran clásicos indicios de un omega y no hacían que su atracción por el mayor disminuyera mucho, sobre todo con la constante necesidad de Victor de invadir su espacio personal.

—¡Llegamos!

O de bañarse juntos. Era un milagro que Yuuri fuera un alfa débil, porque si no, tanta desnudez y proximidad hubieran terminado con Victor marcado o con una denuncia por maltrato doméstico.

—¡Bienvenidos!

—¡Ya estamos aquí, mamá! —cosas raras sucedían a alfas cuando escuchaban a un omega tan familiar y contentos en su casa, en su territorio. Un sentido de satisfacción emanó en su bajo vientre que provocaba a Yuuri querer salir un ligero ronroneo... no, no era lo adecuado.

—En seguida te sigo, Victor.

—¡Okey!

Yuuri tenía que enfriar su cabeza un poco.

Cuando Victor entró a las termas sintió el aroma de un inhibidor de fragancias, era genial no tener que oler distintos aromas en un mismo lugar, por lo cual se dedicó a tallar su cuerpo con cuidado para después sentarse en las aguas termales gimiendo de placer. Por lejos, vivir en un hotel donde había aguas termales era lo mejor.

Suspiró un poco antes de abrir sus ojos zafiro para mirar su entorno que, como siempre, estaba vacío debido a la hora. La mamá de Yuuri había pedido que por favor no hicieran tanto escándalo como la otra noche, que, si bien algunos hombres no les incomodaba, Japón seguía siendo un país conservador y tradicionalista por lo cual tenían que evitar «muestras» de cariño tan enfáticas… La mamá de Yuuri era graciosa.

Durante toda su estadía en Japón, Victor no pudo evitar darse cuenta cuán distinta eran las cosas en otros países. No lo malentiendan, él sabía que las diferencias culturales existían, pero nunca estuvo tanto tiempo fuera de Rusia como para tomar consciencia de la magnitud de esas diferencias. Victor tendía en su mayoría a disfrutar de dichas desigualdades y muy pocas veces tuvo que apreciar las «malas costumbres» de un país, generalmente siempre recibía miradas por ser un omega y estar trabajando en un campo mayoritariamente dominado por alfas, mas él no era ciego ante lo que el mundo podía llegar a pensar de él, Victor no era como todos los omegas. Incluso así, él no sabía por qué algunas personas trataban distinto a Yuuri siendo que él era un alfa como cualquier otro, aunque sí podía apreciar sus más notables diferencias.

Yuuri era bastante receloso de su espacio y siempre trataba de dibujar una línea que ningún otro alfa había tratado antes. Si bien dejaba que Victor se saliera con la suya la mayoría de las veces, de vez en cuando sacaba su «tono alfa» y ordenaba a Victor a ir a casa cuando él quería seguir festejando. Yuuri siempre cuidaba que él estuviera sentado en un buen lugar y cómodo antes siquiera de él tomar asiento o comer, todas esas pequeñas cosas que lo hacían un alfa estaban allí incluso cuando le sonreía y dejaba que él tomara la mayoría de las decisiones, Victor no podía evitar mirarlo cada vez que quería una confirmación y algunas veces lo incomodaba ya que lo hacía sentirse algo sumiso, algo que nunca pensó sentir antes.

A pesar de todo, lo que más le llamaba la atención es que Yuuri no tenía un aroma muy fuerte, tal vez sea por eso que los demás alfas lo miraban en menos, él nunca pudo oler nada más que el fuerte olor a katsudon, mas eso era porque era su plato favorito y Yuuri siempre olía a él.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el ruso miró de reojo para ver cómo su protegido caminaba lentamente hasta el banquillo para proceder a lavarse, su cuerpo volvía a ser musculoso y delineado, y él miró sin ningún sentimiento de vergüenza al ver esos músculos moverse y la dedicación paciente que tenía el japonés en tallar y limpiar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Un sentimiento ajeno se formó en su estómago y frunció el ceño... tal vez su celo estaba más cerca de lo que él esperaba.

El suave chapoteo del agua le atrajo la atención y llegó tarde para ver cómo Yuuri se sentaba en una piedra con la toalla tapando descuidadamente su entrepierna. ¡Nunca podía verlo!

—Ahh —suspiró más por el descontento que por otra cosa.

—¿Cansado?

—No mucho. ¿Me llevas a ese restaurante que sirve okonomiyaki?

—Claro, le diré a mamá que no nos sirva la cena.

Y sin más Yuuri se levantó dejando a la vista su trasero trabajado y redondeado, aquel que había ganado algo de grasa y llamaba la atención cuando Yuuri caminaba, no que a Victor le molestara, pero sin duda la prenda que semejaba una falda en su traje de patinar hacía que todo el cuerpo de Yuuri se volviera más suave y atrayente, sin duda ese caminar era obnubilante.

Victor se preguntó brevemente si Yuuri prefería mujeres o hombres mientras escuchaba su suave voz hablar en japonés por el teléfono de línea directa que tenían en las termas.

—Dijo que no habría problemas.

Victor lo miró mientras terminaba de sentarse y se preguntó cuándo agarraría a Yuuri completamente desprevenido.

Todo había cambiado poco a poco, a pasos de bebés cosa que ninguno notara cómo su relación varió e hicieran cambios al respecto. Era una mañana, como cualquier otra si nada que recalcar de no ser por lo mañoso que Victor había amanecido. Su omega estaba comenzando a anidar para su celo porvenir y extrañaba la comodidad de su departamento, no quería comer mucho y había, sin querer, rechazado cada comida que la madre de Yuuri le había ofrecido dejándola triste por no poder complacer al entrenador de su hijo.

—Victor —le había dicho Yuuri con una voz tan serena y cariñosa —, ¿por qué no vas a dormir con Maccachin una siesta? Yo iré a entrenar con Minako-sensei para así no perder mi flexibilidad.

Algo dentro de Victor le hizo negar, hizo un puchero y miró a Yuuri acusador y este solo se rio suavemente.

—¿Quieres que me quede hasta que duermas? —ninguno sabía que las miradas de los padres de Yuuri, de su hermana y de algunos clientes se desvió hasta la pareja de obtusos que vivían en su propia burbuja.

—¡Ahh, me siento tan querido! —fue la única respuesta que Victor le dio. Yuuri se quedó hasta que Victor se durmió con Maccachin y salió sin hacer ruido. No lo arropó, no lo tocó, ni siquiera se dijeron muchas cosas cuando habían llegado a la habitación, pero Victor se había tranquilizado y al despertar se encontraba de mejor humor. Fueron pequeños cambios, cambios que todos veían menos ellos, el cómo Yuuri controlaría lo impulsivo de Victor; cómo Victor empujaba a Yuuri fuera de su zona de confort y este lo volvía a aceptar sin miramientos; cómo Yuuri dejaría su esencia salir lo suficiente para que un poco de ella quedara en Victor cuando se separaban y viceversa. Eran cosas que se volvían a repetir, incluso ahora.

Mucho más tarde, cuando después de festejar durante gran parte de la noche Yuuri lo había acostado en su cama tras sacarle la ropa y taparlo con las suaves sábanas que había encargado desde Rusia, Victor miró somnoliento su Instagram con todas las fotos que había tomado en el transcurso de la noche y se preguntó cuándo había dejado de pensar en Yuuri como una fuente de inspiración para verlo como alguien en quien confiar. Esto era peligroso ya que no había una línea clara que los dividiera como entrenador y patinador, sino como dos personas que, además de trabajar juntos, lo pasaban increíble cuando salían de fiesta.

Días después viajaron a las nacionales en donde Yuuri marcó el mejor puntaje de la temporada para luego, solo una semana después, viajar a China y abrirse camino en una temporada que prometía.

Victor podía mostrarle al mundo cómo él veía a Yuuri, cómo este tenía talento y sentimiento. Claro, eso fue lo que pensó hasta que vio que él único que no conocía a Yuuri desde un comienzo y no el resto del mundo, que Yuuri tenía una fanaticada calmada, no como la suya que era frenética; que Yuuri conocía a la gran mayoría de los patinadores profesionales, no como Victor que solo conocía a los más prominentes y a sus compañeros rusos; que Yuuri era un alfa y que dentro del circuito deportivo en el que vivían era el alfa más cotizado entre los patinadores omegas; que si bien Victor seguía atrayendo miradas de admiración e invitaciones a una habitación desconocida, era a Yuuri a quien invitaban a cenar y lo llamaban a la mañana siguiente para ponerse al tanto.

Que había gente que veía Yuuri como un futuro; y que después de tener seis meses de la atención completa de este alfa que era cándido y amable, que cuidaba de ti y pese a vivir altibajos juntos él seguía siendo comprensivo; Victor Nikiforov tuvo que compartir la atención de ese alfa con otro patinador, uno que también era omega y que tras verlos conversar supo que había algo más, algo en lo que Victor no quería creer.

Victor vio como Phichit, con su sonrisa cándida, aroma silvestre y teléfono en mano capturaba la atención de un Yuuri quien le correspondía en un cien por ciento.

Victor vio rojo.

 **Copa de China. China, Beijing.**

—¡Yuuri, vamos a cenar!

Habían sido solo tres días, uno de llegar y habituarse al lugar; el segundo era para inscribirse en la competencia como presentes, y lo que restaba de la semana era para entrenar un poco antes de que comenzara el evento. Solo quedaban tres días más y Phichit había salido a comer todos los días con Yuuri dejando a Victor solo para dar sus recorridos o sumarse a la pareja que actualizaban juntos su Instagram en cada nuevo local de comida.

Lo odiaba.

—No puedo —respondió con una sonrisa —, le prometí a Victor que hoy iríamos juntos a dar una vuelta.

—¡Ahh, yo también quiero ir!

No era como si a Victor le cayera mal Phichit, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué sentía como si tuviera que atacar al pequeño omega que pasaba sacándole fotos a Yuuri, pero había algo en él que lo irritaba y no podía pensar en qué.

Solo habían sido pocos días, pero Victor podía apreciar el fuerte vínculo que existía entre ambos y algo dentro de él no cuadraba.

—¿Vamos? —la suave sonrisa de Yuuri, una relajada y no tan tensa como acostumbraba a mostrar en estos últimos días fue la que pudo ver.

—Okey.

Su brazo buscó los hombros del pequeño alfa y caminaron a la par mientras Victor dejaba salir un poco de su esencia para marcar a Yuuri. Por fin, tras llorarle por un día entero diciéndole que había echado de menos a Maccachin, Yuuri lo había dejado dormir con él, mas su esencia se había desvanecido en el transcurso del día, algo que no le sentaba bien a su omega.

—¡Quiero comer zongzi!

—Oh, buena idea, Victor.

Victor se sintió mejor ante las palabras dichas por el alfa y sonrió el resto del camino sin darse cuenta de la mirada calculadora de cierto patinador tailandés, mirada que se volvió más traviesa a medida que caminaban e ingresaban al local.

Phichit miraba de reojo cómo su amigo, sin querer, guiaba tranquilamente a Victor por las calles de China pese a que este con su estatura y cuerpo podía hacerse paso entre la multitud sin ningún problema. Se detenían de vez en cuando para sacarse una foto o porque Victor atraía la atención de sus fanáticos, pero su paso no se vio tan afectado por esto, sino por las constantes paradas de Victor ante cada puesto que pasaban y la firme, pero amable voz de Yuuri quien le decía que harían las compras una vez que terminaran la competencia y no antes.

Era todo tan doméstico.

Cuando por fin pudieron sentarse, tanto Phichit como Victor se sentaron uno al frente del otro para dejar a Yuuri escoger dónde sentarse y el tailandés no debió haberse sorprendido cuando Yuuri escogió al ruso quien le sonrió y se apegó a su brazo como un pulpo mientras señalaba todo lo que le llamaba la atención de la decoración en el restaurante.

Phichit se rio para sí, era tan obvio que llegaba a ser doloroso, pero pudo apreciar tanto en el famoso Victor Nikiforov como en Yuuri, su mejor amigo, que ambos seguían en esa etapa de «negación», sobre todo cuando Yuuri dejaba salir un poco de su fragancia para marcar a Victor quien seguía maravillado por la decoración.

—Par de idiotas —susurro para sí mismo y sonreír a Yuuri quien comentaba una anécdota de lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto y cómo su equipaje terminó perdido por horas. Estaba celoso, solo un poco, porque Victor había conseguido lo que él había tratado por años, pero él no era un despiadado omega que los trataría de separar, sobre todo porque la felicidad de Yuuri se vería afectada.

Phichit solo tendría que buscar un alfa que era merecedor de él. ¡Y lo conseguiría!

—¿Phichit-kun?

—Nada. ¿Te conté que Guang-Hong también quedó clasificado?

—No, pero está muy bien por él, ¿no es su primer gran competencia?

—¡Sí! Y solo tiene 17 años. ¡Ahhh! A su edad yo todavía quedaba cuarto en las nacionales.

—Sé a lo que te refieres.

Habrán sido que, ¿un minuto? Y Victor ya estaba dejando salir un aire de desolación al no ser incluido, después de todo a esta edad él ya tenía tres medallas de oro y era reconocido como una promesa del patinaje artístico a su corta edad.

Todo siguió en su curso, claro, hasta que a Yuuri le tocó patinar su programa libre y Victor, completamente sorprendido, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó enfrente de todo el público. Yuuri sencillamente le sonrió y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Ya saben cómo es Victor —le respondió a un periodista cuando le preguntó sobre esta situación al respecto —, uno nunca sabe qué esperar de él.

Esa noche Victor entró en celo.

—Algo debe haberlo instigado. Falta un mes según su ciclo —responde Yakov con un gruñido tras pedirle el teléfono a Georgi cuando lo vio caminar.

—Mhm... ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre su celo? Se puso bastante mañoso con la comida y no ha querido beber agua.

—No sabría decírtelo, habitualmente se encierra en su departamento y no deja a nadie entrar. Lo que sí sé es que si no te quisiera allí ya te hubiera echado, alfa o no.

Y fue con eso que Yakov le cortó con desdén. Yuuri suspiró y miró de reojo cómo Victor se movía inquieto en su cama tratando de sobrellevar la presión.

Yuuri sabía que Victor tenía que tomar agua para no deshidratarse, iba a estar sudando y sacando otros líquidos de su cuerpo y si no se mantenía hidratado podría llegar a parar en el hospital. Suspiró, el dormitorio olía fuertemente a Victor, su aroma invernal y cálido, hacía que la mente de Yuuri se nublara por unos segundos por la intensidad hasta que volvía a pensar con la cabeza y no con sus partes bajas.

—Venga, Victor, bebe un poco de agua —se acercó a él casi aguantando la respiración y lo obligó a beber un poco hasta que este renegó del líquido.

—Yuuri —estaba ronco y de forma clara podía sentir la necesidad en su nombre.

—Ya sé —susurró Yuuri en respuesta. Le ofreció unas pastillas para que su celo no fuera tan doloroso y otras para dormir. Lo mejor sería que pasara gran parte de su tiempo durmiendo hasta que el deseo fuera más grande y lo despertara. Acarició el cabello del ruso hasta que este se durmió y suavemente salió de su alcance.

Yuuri volvió a tomar su celular, mas esta vez para llamar a Phichit.

—No sé qué otra medicación darle, y la que andaba cargando se acaba de terminar. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de ir a la farmacia y buscar equivalentes? —susurró Yuuri por el teléfono, la suave voz de su amigo le contestó afirmativamente y tras un poco más de conversación, Yuuri cortó para atender a un Victor que se volvía a mover inquieto entre las sábanas.

—Alfa... —era suave, casi inexistente, pero el mayor estaba murmurando por un alfa y Yuuri sabía que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para calmarlo lo suficiente. El celo de Victor había llegado inesperadamente y sin previo aviso ya que él estaba tomando supresores que no funcionaron completamente para aplazar su celo por dos semanas más.

Yuuri no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero pensó que por lo menos una hora había transcurrido por la suave voz de Phichit y cómo trataba de tocar la puerta suavemente para no despertar a Victor de su letargo más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el tailandés preocupado. Yuuri había tenido que llamar a las aerolíneas para mover sus pasajes y también se había contactado con la confederación para saber si tenía que hacer algo o sencillamente presentarse si Victor aún estaba indispuesto por su celo. Era normal que Phichit se preocupara, después de todo, Yuuri no había podido descansar en lo absoluto.

—Algo, estoy preocupado. Victor se niega a tomar agua si no se la doy y está demasiado inquieto. Supongo que eso es normal al considerar que él es algo…

—¿Infantil? —agregaba su amigo con una sonrisa —, me sorprende que te haya dejado partir.

—Le di unas pastillas para dormir —susurraba Yuuri algo culpable.

—¡Yuuuuuri! —lo escucharon gritar desde la puerta para que luego un gruñido rompiera el pequeño silencio que se había creado.

—Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen —susurró Yuuri mirando a Phichit casi disculpándose con la mirada —, los omegas se vuelven territoriales si huelen a otros omegas en su nido.

Estaban en la puerta y Phichit pudo ver claramente que la cama de Victor estaba llena de sus prendas, un juguete de perros (cosa que le extrañó) y gran parte del propio guardarropa de Yuuri, pero por sobre todo, Victor se aferraba a los trajes de baile que Yuuri había utilizado en la noche y supuso que era porque estaban impregnados de la esencia de su amigo más que cualquier otra cosa en esta habitación. Otro gruñido sacó de sus cavilaciones a Phichit y esta vez pudo reconocer que lo asustó un poco. Victor se había sentado con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules, estaba completamente concentrado en cada movimiento que hacía, cuán cerca de Yuuri estaba y si sus manos le decían algo es que ahora mismo él se estaba imaginando las mil maneras de romperle la cara en un movimiento.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya —susurro Phichit alejándose poco a poco de su amigo.

—Sí. Gracias nuevamente, no había pensado en... ya sabes, _eso_ —susurro nervioso mientras se sobaba la nuca incómodo.

—No te preocupes. Lo que sí creo es que debes ir a tranquilizarlo. Me sorprende que no estés, ya sabes, loco con lo fuerte que huele aquí —murmuró mientras Yuuri lo encaminaba a la puerta, el gruñido de Victor siempre presente como un suave recordatorio de la situación.

—Es bueno ser un alfa débil.

Phichit frunció el ceño, mas no dijo nada. El problema de autoestima de Yuuri era milenario y no importaba cuánto él le dijera lo contrario. Si Yuuri fuera un alfa débil no sería capaz de resistirse a un omega en celo, no importa cuán poco pudiera olerlo, era el instinto de reproducirse. Phichit sencillamente suspiró y movió su mano como señal de despido, sabía que era una locura abrazar a Yuuri en estos momentos, Victor seguía emanando su esencia para opacar la suya y lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

—Llámame si necesitas algo más.

—Gracias, Phichit-kun, trataré de no molestarte nuevamente.

La puerta se cerró tras el tailandés y este solo suspiro.

—Tan obvio... —murmuró para sí mientras caminaba hasta el ascensor. Con suerte, esto ayudaría a Yuuri a darse cuenta de su situación de cortejo.

—Yuuri —era le suave quejido de Victor y Yuuri suspiro, era hora de ayudar a Victor.

()

Victor Nikiforov despertó al tercer día con su cuerpo adolorido por el estrés. Estaba desnudo y sentía cómo su piel tiraba en donde su semen se había secado. Poco a poco su lucidez volvió y miró la habitación del hotel que habían arrendado para la Copa de China. Estaba un poco desordenada y aún podía oler el olor a sexo, pero Victor siguió acostado bocabajo mientras los recuerdos de los últimos días inundaban su mente. Se sentía incómodo.

—¿Victor? —a su lado, Yuuri lo miró preocupado mientras bebía un poco de agua. La cama se inclinó en donde el japonés se sentó y la mano del menor tocó su frente para sentir si seguía en celo —. ¿Quieres agua? —preguntaba suavemente. El mayor asintió y Yuuri le ayudó a sentarse mientras posicionaba las almohadas en su espalda y le daba una botella cerrada para beber.

—Hambre —murmuró tras beber un poco y el otro solo asentía con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pediré algo liviano.

Yuuri caminó en bóxer hasta el teléfono. El alfa se había duchado, olía a jabón y su pelo estaba mojado. Hablaba en inglés, tan americano por sus años en Detroit, con el servicio y lo oyó pedir una sopa de pollo, mas Victor seguía mirándolo.

Sus manos apretaron las sábanas y mordió su labio inferior casi con desdén. Yuuri, siempre caballero, siempre tan cordial y formal, siempre excediendo las expectativas que Victor tenía de él, Yuuri el alfa que no lo parecía y ahora sabía por qué.

Sus ojos azules miraron casi con pena los juguetes que se apilaban en la mesita de noche y el lubricante.

«Eso es, Victor, ábrete para mí».

—Tramposo —murmuró para sí.

—¿Qué?

—Que quiero una ducha —habló más fuerte.

—Te ayudaré en un momento.

Yuuri no lo había tocado como él había querido, mas sí lo había ayudado a pasar su celo. ¿Era eso normal? ¿Ser tan atento? ¿No tomar ventaja? Yuuri había olido a deseo, pero nunca actúo en él pese a que Victor le había dado su permiso. Tal vez los japoneses tenían una manera distinta de vivir el celo con otras personas, quizás eran solo con sus parejas que se volvían cariñosos, tal vez todo estaba en su mente… Sí, eso era lo más probable, Victor estaba leyendo entre líneas. Después de todo Yuuri y él recién estaban comenzando esta relación, Victor estaba pidiendo mucho de alguien que era tan tímido.

Era mentira.

Cuando se encontraron con Phichit en la Copa Rostelecom, este, con una sonrisa, le preguntó cómo había pasado su celo, si Yuuri había sido atento y si no estaba adolorido. Al comienzo, Victor siguió la conversación agradecido por su ayuda, después de todo Yuuri no hubiera sabido qué comprar y Phichit les había traído más provisiones a medida que su celo se alargaba. Fue un comentario inocente, casi como si hubiera esperado que Victor lo comprendiera.

—... después de todo Yuuri tiende a ser un poco rudo cuando se pierde en el momento... —Phichit siguió hablando, pero Victor no escuchó más. Las mejillas del menor, de alguien que tenía siete años menor que él, estaban sonrosadas al estar compartiendo algo tan íntimo con él, quien él supuso que entendería, pero Victor se acordaba de todo y Yuuri había sido atento, Yuuri no se había perdido en ningún momento porque nunca existió un momento.

—Sí... —fue todo lo que dijo y fue suficiente. Phichit se sonrojó un poco y se disculpó. Se alejó con una excusa que poco le importó al mayor y siguió entrenando un poco más nervioso.

« _¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?_ », se preguntó para sí mismo mientras lo miraba patinar.

—¡Tu pierna libre sigue estando desprolija, Yuuri! —y si el entrenamiento con su discípulo salió más duro de lo que esperaba, Victor no dijo nada y Yuuri solo aceptó su destino.

El camino a la Grand Prix Final estuvo lleno de baches, unos que ni Victor ni Yuuri pudieron resolver a medida que el tiempo avanzaba. De forma completamente antinatural, Victor entró en celo otras tres veces lo cual lo dejaba cada vez más agotado agotado y más inseguro, él sabía por qué su celo se adelantaba de forma irregular e incluso así no encontraba la solución idónea para toda la situación.

Victor se estaba exhibiendo de la manera más vergonzosa que él podría pensar: a través de su propia naturaleza. Tras su primer celo, y el hecho de que Yuuri lo negara en sus instintos más básicos, Victor luchó para comprender por qué le importaba tanto, hasta que comprendió y aceptó su propia atracción por el menor. Yuuri lo llamaba como ningún otro alfa lo había hecho, pero sin duda era el más tozudo y desatento que ha tenido la suerte de cruzarse.

Su cuerpo, al reconocer que él estaba atraído por un alfa y quería iniciar una relación con él, hacía todo lo posible para llamar la atención de Yuuri. Cuando su segundo celo lo tomó por sorpresa, Victor le volvió a dar el permiso a Yuuri para hacerlo más fácil en ambos y tener sexo —porque Victor realmente lo quería y no veía el por qué no debían— después de todo Yuuri era un alfa que entraba en celo también y podían ayudarse mutuamente, mas Yuuri se negó diciendo que no era el momento adecuado para darle permiso.

Lo negó una segunda vez y eso destrozó su orgullo. Victor sabía que era un omega hermoso y su cuerpo estaba bien mantenido pese a no estar en competencia. Él sabía que a Yuuri no le importaba si había engordado un poco ya que él mismo luchaba por mantener su peso ideal, ¿o sí?

La duda lo carcomía poco a poco, pero sin detenerse por ningún momento.

Su celo volvió con más furia por tercera vez, claramente tratando de atraer a Yuuri quien ahora se negaba diciendo que el estrés había llegado a Victor por no estar en competencia y era por eso que estaba con un celo irregular, que cuando las cosas se normalizaran hablarían del tema. Lo negó una tercera vez y el cuerpo de Victor estaba desesperado porque el alfa lo aceptara y Victor quería lo mismo, quería que Yuuri lo aceptara a él y a nadie más.

Cuando entre la competencia a Yuuri le llegó su celo, él se fue a encerrar en un hotel para alfas que querían pasar su período solos. Ése fue un golpe más bajo que todos los anteriores. ¿No era Victor suficiente? ¿Era por su edad? Victor sabía que a Yuuri le gustaba, lo podía oler, pero ahora cuestionaba todo. Tal vez Yuuri sí lo encontraba atractivo, pero no lo suficiente como para tener una relación.

Victor trataba de conquistarlo con todo lo que tenía, seguía abrazándolo, lo besaba cuando hacía las cosas bien (aunque fuera un casto beso en los labios), no dejaba que otros omegas se acercaran y seguía emitiendo su fragancia para envolverlo, pero Yuuri no se daba por enterado, no había nada que lo sacara de esa negación de que Victor no sabía lo que quería.

Fue por eso que, tras ganar la Grand Prix Final, tras llegar con la medalla de oro a casa, tras celebrar hasta quedar agotados, Victor no sabía qué más hacer.

« _Tal vez no quiere por mi pasado_ ».

Ese pensamiento lo seguía a tiempos. Había escuchado a Phichit decir que Yuuri quería que todas sus relaciones fueran significativas, que él no quería acostarse con cualquiera y era por eso que prefería pasar sus celos solo. Victor, por el contrario, se aprovechó de su situación y tuvo muchas parejas sexuales, tal vez Yuuri no lo quería porque era algo fácil en su juventud.

Carajo, ¡¿qué era?!

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba una solución, Yuuri le había dicho que probablemente esta sería su última temporada.

—¿Victor?

El mayor saltó por la sorpresa, no lo había escuchado venir.

—¡Victor! —gritó esta vez más preocupado Yuuri. Al comienzo él no sabía por qué, no era como si estuviera en peligro, pero luego sintió las manos del menor en su rostro. Estaba llorando en su cama —, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo al doctor?

Tanta preocupación en su rostro. ¿Por qué no lo quería? ¿Estaba leyendo mal las señales? Victor se estaba muriendo por el estrés, había bajado de peso, había subido un poco fuera de las pistas y quizás por eso Yuuri no lo quería, pero terminó bajando incluso más de lo que pensó.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que le pudo decir en un comienzo.

—Dime qué necesitas, Victor —susurró suavemente Yuuri, él era tan atento con Victor. ¿Era así con otros omegas? El solo pensarlo lo hizo gruñir enojado. ¡No, no lo dejaría!

—¡¿Qué necesito?! —gritó cansado de toda la situación —, ¡¿Soy muy alto, delgado, necesito engordar, es porque dormí con otros alfas, te gusto más con el pelo largo?! ¡¿Por qué no te gusto?! —Victor sabía que sus gritos quizás se escuchaban abajo, pero estaba agotado, Yuuri lo había agotado, nunca se había sentido así de inseguro, de sumiso, no le gustaba, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Victor... no entiendo...

El rostro confundido de Yuuri le sorprendió, ¿enserio? ¿Enserio no entendía?

—¿Por qué no puedo ser tu omega? —murmuró completamente perdido con toda la situación, sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas y sollozo sin poder controlarlo.

—Victor...

Por un momento pensó que Yuuri le daría la razón, que lo dejaría por un omega más joven y no tan desesperado como él.

—Pero qué idioteces estás diciendo.

Los brazos de Yuuri se sentían cómodos, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo lo ayudó a tranquilizarse y Yuuri dejó salir ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, uno que ahora olía a hogar.

—Sería el alfa más suertudo del mundo en tener a un omega como tú —le susurró sobre sus cabellos y Victor negó con la cabeza, porque eso no era lo que él había sentido en el transcurso de esta tortuosa temporada.

—Pero me niegas —le recriminó —, cada vez que te pregunté, me negaste...

—Es difícil diferenciar cuando hablas enserio de cuando estás bromeando, Victor —le respondió por reflejo—, sobre todo cuando me lo preguntas con juguetes en tus manos.

Victor lo recordaba ahora, la tercera vez que su celo llegó, Victor lo había sentido venir y coquetamente le había recordado a Yuuri que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él con todos los juguetes sexuales que tenía en su maleta… Supuso que no era la mejor manera de atraer al menor.

—¿Es por eso que estás actuando tan extraño? —le preguntó Yuuri tranquilo —, hace tiempo te estás comportando más malcriado que de costumbre. Le gruñiste a Phichit por felicitarme en la Grand Prix —y volvió a gruñir al escuchar su nombre. La suave risa de Yuuri se hizo escuchar y frunció el ceño.

» Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. ¿Por qué no te sientas en el sofá mientras traigo algo para tomar? —Victor quería decir que no, que no quería dejar a Yuuri ir en ningún momento, pero asintió a regañadientes y fue recompensado con un suave beso en su frente —, volveré de inmediato.

Victor se removió inquieto en su puesto hasta oír los suaves pasos de Yuuri volver, deslizó la puerta y la cerró con los pies ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas con una bandeja. Una tetera, dos tazas, un vaso de agua y dulces en un plato.

—Bebe el agua primero.

El silencio que siguió fue algo incómodo, pero cuando Victor terminó de beber su agua Yuuri le tendía una taza caliente de té verde.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que Yuuri le dijo —. Cuando iba a buscar el té me di cuenta de todas las señales que me mandaste. Yo... Victor, yo nunca pensé que tú podrías sentir lo mismo que yo, que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos —lo último lo murmuró y miró incómodamente la foto que Victor tenía de sí mismo.

—Debería haber sido más directo...

—No... Lo fuiste, es que... inseguro —lo último no tenía mucha coherencia, mas Victor lo entendió. Yuuri tenía, después de todo, problemas de autoestima y Victor era el omega más apetecido. ¿Por qué una alfa como él? Yuuri era más pequeño, tenía problemas de peso, tenía la tendencia a deprimirse, no era como Victor o lo que el mundo esperaba que la pareja del gran Victor Nikiforov fuera.

—Me gusta por cómo eres, Yuuri, todo de ti —susurró Victor de vuelta —; porque puedo confiar en ti; porque pese a admirarme, me sigues viendo como soy; porque sabes que me puedo equivocar y aún me quieres en tu vida...

—Eres perfecto, Victor, tal y como eres.

—Entonces créeme que eres perfecto tú también, tal y como eres Yuuri —le contestó con una sonrisa—, por lo menos lo eres para mí —agregó coqueto.

—... Ahora lo estoy comenzando a ver —Yuuri se sonrojó y Victor, ante la inesperada respuesta, lo hizo de igual manera.

—Yuuri… —lo quería tanto. Era un deseo que nacía en su vientre y lo agitaba. Se removió incómodo ante lo formal de toda esta situación, por lo cual no dudó en aligerar el ambiente, aunque sea un poco —. De ahora en adelante me tienes que compensar por todo lo sufrido —declaró de forma pomposa. Puso su mejor puchero y miró a Yuuri retándolo a decir que no.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió, solo a él, tal y como debería ser. Yuuri acortó la distancia que los dividía, primero, al acercarse aún más a él en el sofá para luego quitarle la taza de té en sus manos, dejarla en la mesa y abrazarlo. Las mejillas carmesíes de Yuuri reflejaban las suyas propias y de nuevo sintió el remezón en su bajo vientre, ese que no lo dejaba respirar bien y lo hacía querer ahogarse en el aroma de Yuuri. Victor no perdió tiempo en apretar a Yuuri aún más, ocultó su rostro en el cuello del menor e inhaló todo lo que la suave fragancia del alfa le susurraba, cuán excitado estaba con él a su lado, lo correcto de toda esta situación, su emoción al por fin tenerlo y Victor no dudó en responder a su esencia con la suya, completamente feliz con este momento.

—Me quiero casar —murmuró Victor con seriedad —, no quiero que nadie... a nadie...

—Por supuesto que nos vamos a casar —le respondió Yuuri con una tranquilidad que le sorprendió.

—Y quiero hijos...

—Bueno.

—Y quiero que compremos una casa.

—Por supuesto que compraremos una casa.

—No estoy bromeando, Yuuri —recriminó cuando las respuestas del japonés llegaban sin cavilar.

—Lo sé, y lo tendrás. Nos casaremos, tendremos hijos, compraremos otro perro para Maccachin —le sonrió — y le enseñaremos a nuestros hijos a patinar... Pero antes de todo eso tengo que cumplir mi sueño —murmuró casi como contándole un secreto.

—¿No era ganar la Grand Prix? —frunció el ceño el mayor.

—Ese era parte de mi sueño. Mi sueño siempre fue patinar en la misma pista que tú y ver quién ganaría. ¿Qué dices, una última competencia tú y yo?

—¿Y luego nos casamos?

—Y luego nos casamos y tendremos cuantos hijos quieras tener.

—Con nuestra casa.

—Con nuestra casa.

— _Xорошо_ —susurró Victor con una sonrisa —, pero quiero seguir siendo entrenador, Yuuri.

—Serás todo lo que quieras ser, Victor.

Sin titubear, sin dudar ni por un segundo que Victor no podría ser lo que él quería, tan dulces palabras. Yuuri nunca dudaba de él.

Victor solo se dedicó a oler lo que sus esencias juntas emitían, tal felicidad, comodidad y cariño. No lo quería de otra manera.

* * *

Era un oneshot de 2000 palabras y se convirtió en esto. Victuuri se toma mi musa y la estropea (yo estaba tratando de subir KHR!, pero bueeh). Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que ahora me bajó el amor por el bottom!Victor y el Omega!verse es tan entretenido... aún así, no me animo a un m-preg I'm sorry not sorry :P

Cosas que quise interpretar: Yuuri vive siempre en negación que es un buen patinador, que él es suficiente para su familia, Japón o para el patinaje artístico. Eso también lo quise retratar en este fanfic, sus dudas y falta de autoestima porque realmente no puede creer que Victor lo quiera a él, es absurdo.

Victor, por otra parte, muestra que es nulo en las palabras. No sabe qué decir en el momento decisivo (episodio 7 anyone?) así que lo demuestra una vez más escogiendo siempre el peor momento o las peores palabras para solucionar un problema, cosa que en esta ocasión no pudo por la misma negación de Yuuri en ver más allá de lo que Victor trataba de decirle. Both of them are dorks! I love Phichit, pero esta vez él sirvió como el gatillante para los celos de Victor. Sé que Yuuri es «virgen» (not too sure... Él dice que no tuvo novia/os o amantes... pero _one night stand_ cuentan[?]), pero digamos que en mi omega!verse eso es extremadamente difícil porque su cuerpo le pide reproducir y hay solo una manera física de hacer eso así que... Pero él evita tener sexo así que lo hace más adorable (L).

¿Comentarios, dudas...?

 _-Derwyd_


	2. Chapter 2

**TESNAYA**

Después de nueve meses de intensas competencias alrededor de todo el mundo, a finales de abril llegaron los esperados meses de vacaciones para Yuuri y Victor. Obviamente, era imposible tomarse tres meses de vacaciones y llegar listos para la temporada, pero tras varias discusiones ambos habían decidido en tomarse mes y medio libre. No obstante, ambos tendrían que hacer entrenamiento ligero y cardio para no perder su estado físico. Eso, y que Victor entraría en una dieta especial para recuperar el peso perdido en los últimos meses producto del estrés.

La primera semana pasó casi como un sueño. Celebraron con los Katsukis y los amigos de Yuuri en Hasetsu, las tardes se llenaban con películas que Yuuri tenía en inglés y pasear a Maccachin. Poco a poco, la ansiedad de Victor comenzó a disminuir, Yuuri solo lo miraba a él, le sonreía a él, lo cuidaba a él y, por sobre todo, coqueteaba solo con él... Lo último lo hacía sin darse cuenta, pero Victor lo contaba como una victoria ya que Yuuri era muy conservador y tímido cuando hablaba con otras personas.

La ansiedad de Victor pasó a ser casi una cosa del olvido, ambos fueron al doctor para ver su dieta y llegar en buena forma a la nueva temporada de patinaje. Ya le había avisado a Yakov que este año sí iba a competir, cosa que lo enfureció aún más porque, según él, Victor no se estaba tomando su rol como patinador de forma seria y hacía lo que él quería con Yuuri. Las noticias volaron y se dispersaron rápidamente tras su conversación, muchos periodistas se dirigieron a Yu-Topia para saber si de verdad planeaba volver en esta temporada y preguntar, ahora sí, por su relación con Yuuri ya que se les había visto de lo más cariñosos en alguna de sus salidas.

Todo avanzaba, a veces rápidamente, a veces muy lento. Sin embargo, lo que sí nunca dejó de ser un imponderable era el inminente celo de Victor. Pese a que Yuuri y él habían trabajado en el ámbito más urgente de su cortejo, Yuuri seguía indeciso de dar el siguiente paso, uno que, según el alfa, se estaba adelantando cosa que no le agradaba al omega.

Si bien no era una negación, la naturaleza de Victor lo veía como una y su cuarto celo en esta temporada se veía venir.

Quizás fue por eso que seguía presionando, porque no quería que su primera vez con Yuuri fuera en un mar de hormonas y fue eso lo que le hizo ver al japonés.

—Entonces tendremos que esperar —lo dijo como si nada y el silencio se tomó su habitación, una que habían estado compartiendo desde que Yuuri ganó el Grand Prix.

Victor recordaba haber asentido casi por inercia hasta que sintió las manos más pequeñas de Yuuri tomar su rostro entre las manos, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie sin decir nada, pero supuso que fue más del estimado para provocar una reacción en Yuuri.

—Lo siento —dijo el menor. Los ojos de Yuuri, a través de sus lentes, dejaban entrever cuán apenado estaba por lo que acababa de decir. Yuuri suspiro y volvió a hablar —, me estoy comportando como un idiota. Por supuesto que tenemos que hacer algo —aclaró una vez que vio la expresión de completa desazón de Victor.

—No yo...

—No, Victor, tienes razón —lo cortó por primera vez el japonés —. Tus instintos están descontrolados, sé que viviste negación y eso es muy peligroso si no sabemos cómo controlarlo. El doctor me dijo muy claramente que tenía que evitarte estrés.

Victor se sonrojó. Era casi como si ya estuvieran casados. Cuando Yuuri entró con Victor al hospital él dejó de tomar las decisiones. Si bien Victor consultó con su propio fisioterapeuta para llegar a la competencia en buena forma, Yuuri de todas formas lo llevó al doctor familiar, le explicó todo lo que habían hecho y si él creía que él tenía que hacer determinadas cosas para la salud de Victor. Toda esa situación era ver a Yuuri en otra luz, una de un alfa cuidadoso quien no temía en decirle que no cuando realmente era necesario y no pudo evitar estar extra empalagoso cuando caminaron de vuelta a la casa del alfa.

—Ya sé lo que haremos —le dijo con una sonrisa. Sus gafas azules seguían en su tabique y la comisura de sus labios dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Victor se sintió más tranquilo de inmediato y escuchó atento —. Saldremos por el fin de semana. El viernes en la mañana nos iremos solos tú y yo... Prepara un bolso para unos días, creo que con cuatro estaremos bien.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntaba ya más animado el mayor, si había algo que Victor disfrutara en la vida era viajar y conocer nuevos lugares.

—Ah, eso es una sorpresa. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. No lleves más cosas de las que necesites, Victor —le dijo casi con resignación ya que, cuando giró, Victor ya había sacado una de las maletas más grandes y comenzó a llenarla con toda clase de prendas para todas las ocasiones. Si Yuuri era honesto consigo mismo, dudaba que salieran mucho.

—Pero, Yuuri, ¿qué pasaría si me quieres llevar a una cena y no llevo trajes? ¿O si me llevas a una cita y yo solo llevo deportivos? ¿O si…?

—Ya, ya —contestaba con resignación —, solo trata de llevar cosas que podemos cargar. Hablaré con mamá para que cuide a Maccachin.

—¿No va a ir con nosotros?

—Victor —murmuró Yuuri con sorpresa mientras este levantaba la vista de su maleta ya media llena con cosas que Yuuri sabía no iba a ocupar y suspiró ante la actitud del omega —, ¿no te has olvidado de la verdadera razón por la que vamos solos, cierto?

—Oh.

Si bien había una sonrisa de «me comí todas las galletas de la galletera», el suave rosado de las mejillas de Victor dejó bien en claro que el mayor sí había, en algún momento, olvidado que iban de paseo no para pasear, sino para tener sexo.

Yuuri se sonrojó ante esa perspectiva y carraspeó para cortar el ambiente que se había formado en su habitación.

—Iré a hablar con mamá ahora.

—Sí —no era nada que Victor no le haya dicho antes, pero la forma en que estaba con las rodillas en el tatami mirándolo partir y con sus ojos llenos de deseo hizo a Yuuri gruñir. Sus pasos resonaron suavemente en el piso y pronto se encontró besando a su pareja olvidando completamente al resto del mundo.

Cuando Yuuri se fue a hablar con sus padres, Victor tenía una nueva colección de mordiscos, sus labios estaban hinchados y rosas y su cabello desordenado. La habitación olía fuertemente a Yuuri y lo hizo gemir. Tristemente, aún faltaban tres días para que llegara el viernes.

Hiroko y Toshiya, los padres de Yuuri a quienes Victor trataba de igual manera, no tuvieron ningún problema en cuidar a Maccachin mientras estaban fuera de casa y la semana, para la frustración del ruso, pasó lentamente. Hubo pocas ocasiones que lo vieron lejos de Yuuri dado que sus instintos lo empujaban a estar con su alfa y digamos que Yuuri no se quejaba mucho por lo empalagoso que se había convertido el mayor.

—Cuida mucho de Vicchan, Yuu-chan —la madre de Yuuri los despidió en la entrada del onsen con una sonrisa.

—Mamá —gimió con desazón Yuuri.

—No te preocupes, mamá, Yuuri me cuidará muuuucho —y posteriormente guiñó el ojo.

—¡Victor! Enserio, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Bueno, espero que muchas cosas porque...

—¡Nos vamos! —gritó completamente rojo antes las desmedidas palabras del mayor. Victor se rio al igual que su madre, eran un dúo horrible que no se medía en molestar a Yuuri.

—¡Buen viaje!

Y fue así como Victor se despidió de su madre para entrar en el taxi que los dejaría en el terminal de trenes.

—¿Dónde vamos? —volvió a preguntar ahora más somnoliento. La noche anterior no había dormido mucho por la ansiedad, Yuuri no le había querido decir a dónde iban y hasta ahora no mostraba signos de ceder.

—Ya veras, ten un poco más de paciencia.

No ayudaba que Victor, incluso después de muchos meses en Japón, no hablara japonés. Si bien podía darse a entender si estaba perdido, no podía sostener una conversación básica con otras personas. Lo que sí había ayudado era en la fluidez con la familia de Yuuri. Los tres sabían inglés ya que tenían un onsen y muchas veces venían familias del extranjero a vacacionar, otra razón era que Yuuri vivió por años en Detroit y, obviamente, cuando él no podía ir a verlos sus padres y hermana tomaban turnos para viajar y visitarlo en su departamento.

Victor encontraba todo eso tierno, incluso Minako había visitado a Yuuri con regularidad en Detroit.

Ahora, el inglés de la familia Katsuki bordeaba el avanzado y se entendían de lo mejor. No las torpes palabras que en un comienzo les escuchó decir.

—Ya estamos aquí.

Victor estaba acostumbrado a viajar por avión a todas partes, pero los japoneses tenían una increíble predilección por los trenes rápidos, no que Victor se quejara porque nunca había estado en uno. Cuando fueron a las nacionales, Yuuri prefirió tomar un vuelo porque así podía entrenar un día más en Hasetsu Castle.

—Wow —en su mano ya se encontraba su celular sacando fotos por todos lados. Se sacó una selfie mientras Yuuri entregaba sus pasajes, otra cuando Yuuri se detuvo en una tienda para comprar pañuelos y Victor sacó millones de fotos en la tienda de regalos que termino por molestar al vendedor.

—¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos? —le preguntó Victor cuando se sentaron en el tren.

—No —respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Yuuri —gimió su nombre en reproche.

—Subes todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora en Instagram, Victor. La gente va a saber dónde estamos si te digo. Este fin de semana no te quiero compartir con nadie.

Los ojos de Yuuri estaban fijos en su rostro y Victor pudo sentir el calor nacer desde su vientre hasta llegar a su rostro. A veces, cuando Victor menos se lo esperaba, Yuuri actuaba de una manera tan, tan increíblemente alfa. No estaba avergonzado de lo que había dicho, aunque él sabía que era algo que no muchos alfas estaban contentos de admitir lo que Yuuri había dicho, de mostrar cuánto podían extrañar el tiempo a solas con su omega.

Sin poderlo evitar, Victor dejó salir un ronroneo de comodidad.

—Okey —su voz sonaba tan suave comparada con su voz normal. Se acomodó en el hombro de Yuuri, como lo había estado haciendo hace meses cuando viajaban y dejó salir un suspiro. Era una pena que no pudiera dejar salir su aroma que sin duda demostraría cuán placido estaba en estos momentos. Yuuri, en un movimiento poco habitual, entrelazó sus dedos y lo acercó aún más a él.

Sí... era una pena no poder estar solos ahora.

El viaje duró horas. Yuuri tendía a estresarse al estar mucho tiempo en un lugar encerrado por lo cual decidía dormir si podía, pero la verdad es que pocas veces funcionaba. Cuando sus ojos azules miraron a su pareja, Yuuri estaba entretenido jugando con sus dedos y miraba fijamente el paraje por la ventana.

—Estamos por llegar.

Victor también miró por la ventana y apreció el paisaje. Atrás quedaron los verdes intensos de Hasetsu, poco a poco el verde desaparecía para dar espacio a grandes edificios grises, luces y una población densa.

—¿Yuuri?

—Fueron solo casi dos horas de viaje, Victor —comentó suavemente Yuuri —, en esta estación nos bajamos, vamos.

Victor asintió aún somnoliento. Yuuri lo tomó de la mano y caminaron tranquilamente por la estación. El alfa fue el encargado de recoger el equipaje y Victor se apoyó en el carro que los llevaría porque aún no se despertaba por completo. Algo en la estación se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía qué, hasta que Yuuri pidió un taxi y se dirigieron al centro.

—Oh —dijo entusiasmado.

—Ah, ¿ya lo reconociste? Me sorprende, generalmente tienes pésima memoria.

—Eso es solo con la gente, Yuuri —contestaba animado. Estaban en Fukuoka, Victor recordó que hace meses fueron a festejar con Yuuri por unos días, pero esta vez fueron al otro extremo de la ciudad, a uno más residencial. Cuando se bajaron, Victor miró los grandes complejos de departamento y como Yuuri entró sin temor a uno ellos.

—Vamos.

En el ascensor se dirigieron al piso 16 y pronto se detuvieron en la puerta número tres.

—¿Yuuri?

El menor le sonrió al ruso y lo dejó entrar.

—No es como si fuera tan sorprendente, Victor. Después de todo, la vida de un patinador es corta y si no aprovechamos la fama o premios nos quedamos literalmente en la calle —le contestó con una sonrisa —, mis padres me enseñaron hace años a no ser un consumidor más, así que invertí, hice negocios, aproveché al máximo los regalos de las tiendas, mis patrocinadores, todo, para tener una buena vida cuando no pueda seguir patinando, por eso también decidí sacar una carrera —agregó como si hablara del clima.

—¿Y qué estudiaste? —preguntó curioso el de cabellos platas.

—¿Qué más? Algo rentable, por supuesto. Finanzas en la Universidad de Michigan —Victor lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Enserio?

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? —Yuuri dejó las maletas de lado y caminó hasta la ventana para dejar entrar el aire matutino —, después de todo tú también sabes que no puedes patinar por siempre. Era obvio que tuve que estudiar algo.

No por primera vez Victor apreció y se sorprendió por cuán pragmático y lógico Yuuri era. Él sabía que no era un genio, pero le gustaba lo que hacía y planeaba seguir patinando hasta que le tocara retirarse, por otra parte, pensó más allá y aseguró un futuro para vivir cómodo. Yuuri ya tenía un pequeño departamento en Detroit por lo que había entendido, pero este departamento era más grande de lo que él esperó.

Al parecer lo último no solo lo pensó, sino que también lo dijo cuando Yuuri le sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, que no se diga que los Katsukis no sabemos cómo hacer tratos. Fue mitad mi esfuerzo y mitad regalo de Adidas. Ya sabes, cuando fui por primera vez a la Grand Prix estuve bastante ocupado aprovechando todas las oportunidades que tuve. Hice muchos comerciales y publicidad por esos tiempos, ahora mi buzón de entrada tiene muchos mensajes con nuevos y antiguos patrocinadores, lo tengo que hablar todo con mi manager.

—¿Tienes un manager?

—Claro, ¿tú no tienes?

Fue ahí cuando Victor se dio cuenta de cuán dependiente era de Yakov. Era él quien no le dejaba gastar su dinero en viajes y tonterías. Sus departamentos los compró por insistencia de Yakov, incluso hasta ahora tenía una mesada pese a no estar patinando ya que, sino, tendía a gastarse su dinero en cuantas cosas llamativas encontraba; era su debilidad, le encantaba ir de compras.

—Ey —Yuuri caminó hasta donde Victor se encontraba con una suave sonrisa en sus labios —, después nos preocuparemos de eso. ¿Quieres descansar o salimos a desayunar?

La conversación se animó en un instante. ¡Por supuesto que Victor quería salir! Yuuri lo llevó por las calles en un andar lento, ambos descubriendo poco a poco las cosas porque, obviamente, todo había cambiado tras dos años de no pisar el barrio que Yuuri conoció. Algunas veces vería lo mismo, en otras no. La mañana pasó tranquila, Victor se sacaba fotos, mas esta vez decidió no publicarlas hasta después de su viaje, Yuuri tenía razón, en esta ocasión la salida era solo para ellos.

Victor y Yuuri.

Puede que Japón no fuera tan «estricto» como Rusia en cuanto a las relaciones homosexuales, pero incluso así Victor no se sentía como si tuvieran que ocultarse. Yuuri trataba de darle siempre en el gusto y le compró yukatas para que las usara cada vez que quisiera y él sabía muy bien que la más detallada, con hermosos diseños en color azul no era tan barata como se lo hizo creer el menor.

Al llegar por segunda vez al departamento, Victor y Yuuri cargaban bolsas de compras y comida. Mientras Victor guardaba sus nuevas ropas y chiches que había comprado, Yuuri se dedicó a guardar los alimentos en el refrigerador y se sorprendió de cuán doméstica era toda la situación, cuán fácil —después de todo el caos— era estar con Victor. A veces, solo faltaba con mirarlo para saber que las cosas irían bien, que no importaba cuán difícil la situación fuera, Victor seguiría aquí, con Yuuri.

Escuchó a Victor caminar nuevamente a su lado y Yuuri sonrió ante el abrazo del mayor. Los delineados y largos brazos de Victor lo envolvieron y pronto pudo oler la fragancia que el ruso había estado escondiendo de él todo el día.

—Yuuri —tal necesidad había en su voz que Yuuri solo pudo suspirar.

—Supongo que no almorzaremos por ahora —murmuró en respuesta ante el deseo del mayor.

—Ahora, Yuuri...

La fragancia que emitía Victor en estos momentos era imposible de pasar por alto, no dulce como la de algunos omegas que conocía, sino una fuerte y que Yuuri definitivamente reconocía como «hogar».

—Ven, vamos al dormitorio.

El suave gruñido de Victor le respondió y Yuuri, con todo el autocontrol que poseía (y no era mucho) caminó con Victor pese a que este estuviera abrazándolo por la espalda. Si bien no era la posición más cómoda, Yuuri tampoco quería estar separado de su omega por más de un segundo. El departamento se sumió en silencio que solo era roto por la torpe caminata de los dos y pronto, para la felicidad de ambos, se encontraban nuevamente en su pieza.

Yuuri sonrió al ver las maletas apiladas en un rincón, las bolsas con la nueva ropa de Victor en el único armario que tenía y su cama matrimonial, una que nunca pensó en ocupar siendo honesto. Su departamento en Fukuoka era más para arrendar que una segunda vivienda, Yuuri sabía que si terminaba su carrera probablemente o vivía en Detroit o con su familia en Hasetsu. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado porque tenía que pensar en su pareja quien nuevamente comenzó a hacer ruidos de desesperación.

«Kami dame fuerza», pensó para sus adentros mientras sentía su sangre viajar al sur. Esa sería otra conversación para otro momento.

No hubo muchas palabras que intercambiar si Yuuri era honesto consigo mismo. En el momento en el cual Victor dejó salir por completo su aroma en la habitación, Yuuri perdía poco a poco el control, saber que su omega estaba tan excitado y necesitado de sus toques sin duda aumentaba la autoestima del japonés y, al sentirse necesario, su aroma cambiaba poco a poco dejando salir su aprecio por su omega, aprecio que dicho omega sentía y provocaba una plácida fragancia que estaba colapsando los instintos del alfa.

—Ve a la cama —susurró mientras se separaba del mayor con dificultad, mas Victor hizo lo que le pedía completamente perdido en su aroma y su voz, no que Yuuri estaba mucho mejor.

Caminó lentamente, tratando de enfocarse lo más que podía, en llegar a la puerta de entrada y cerrarla con llave para luego volver a su dormitorio y hacer lo mismo con la puerta. Lo que menos quería era que personas intentaran entrar a su departamento cuando estaban en medio de algo producto de los ruidos o el aroma que emitían y podían llamar la atención. Victor había aprovechado esos segundos de su partida en sacarse los zapatos, estaba a punto de sacarse su chaqueta cuando Yuuri entró y los ojos dilatados del mayor se centraron nuevamente en él y nadie más.

Kami como amaba a el hombre que tenía ante sus ojos. Victor seguía estando un poco delgado, pero sus músculos seguían estando presentes pese a la pérdida de grasa y musculatura. Sus ojos seguían a Yuuri con cada paso que tomaba y el menor no pudo evitar apreciar su intenso color zafiro. Su cabello, como siempre, caía por sobre un lado de su rostro ocultando parte de las facciones del ruso, mas incluso así, Victor seguía exudando una sensualidad que evitaba que Yuuri pudiera respirar de manera adecuada. El menor sabía que hacia minutos su respiración pasó de «normal» a «elaborada» con tan solo mirar a su pareja.

En un espacio de tiempo donde lo único que podía apreciar el japonés era el cabello platino, ojos zafiros y facciones marcadas, Yuuri se encontraba ya parado ante el ruso sin apartar la vista. Sus manos, sin temor por rechazo, acarició desde la cien hasta la barbilla del mayor en una suave caricia que prometía mucho más. Yuuri dejó escapar un ronroneo plácido cuando Victor cerró los ojos ante su toque y el menor suspiró. Ya no había más palabras que decirse entre ellos, ninguno de los dos podía pensar en nada más que en la persona ante sus ojos.

Pese al temor de Yuuri, hacer el amor con Victor no era frenético como lo pensó en un momento, quizás habría días en que eso sucediera, pero ahora lo único que quería hacer el menor era recorrer el cuerpo níveo que se arqueaba bajo sus caricias y escuchar los pequeños jadeos que abandonaban los rosas labios de su novio... ¿O era prometido?

Poco a poco, Yuuri comenzó a retirar capa por capa de ropa que los separaba, tomándose el tiempo de admirar el ondulante movimiento de los músculos del mayor, como Victor movió el cabello para que no le cayera en sus ojos para poderlo ver y cómo, poco a poco, la piel nívea y firme bajos sus yemas adquiría un color rosa pálido.

Primero fue la camisa del mayor, desabotonando botón por botón sin apartar los ojos del otro hasta que hubo llegado hasta el último y se tomó el tiempo de quitar la prenda con una dedicación que lo único que provocaba en Victor era una naciente ansiedad.

Más de Yuuri, más de sus manos, más de su calor, más de su tacto, más de sus ojos, más de que su alfa sencillamente lo mirara a él y nadie más. Victor arqueaba su cuerpo para darle el gusto y se movía lo más sensual posible para que el japonés no le quitara los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

Luego fueron sus pantalones en donde las pequeñas manos del alfa recorrieron sin premura sus costillas casi como contándolas una por una hasta bajar por sus oblicuos y por todo el vodka del mundo, si el calor y el suave tacto de las manos de Yuuri no volvía loco a Victor, él no sabía lo que era lo que estaba sintiendo entonces. Tal dedicación y halago a su cuerpo que poco a poco, casi como una canción tímida que comenzó sin intención, los jadeos de Victor se convirtieron en gemidos por el tiempo que se tomaba su pareja en explorarlo.

Sus manos bajaron hasta el ojal de su pantalón y suspiró ante la cercanía e intimidad de toda la situación. Yuuri ni siquiera tocó sus partes íntimas, sino que bajo sus pantalones acariciando sus caderas hasta sus tobillos y dejó caer la prenda que poca importancia tenía ya y luego, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, tomó uno de sus pies y se dedicó a inspeccionar cada íntimo detalle de las piernas del patinador ruso.

Yuuri no dejaba de sorprender a Victor con su dedicación, su paciencia y, sobre todo, con su amor que lo calentaba poco a poco en cada toque, y cada vez que el menor lo acariciaba, Victor podía sentir el deseo en sus toques y cómo se acumulaba en su propio cuerpo casi como agua en el desierto... Victor quería todo lo que Yuuri quería darle. Todo.

El de cabellos platino mordió su labio inferior para evitar gemir, el omega en él estaba completamente entregado y contento con toda la situación.

«Alfa, le gusto a mi alfa, sí... si muevo mis piernas así le gustara el movimiento de mis músculos lo sé...», quizás fue en ese momento que Victor dejó de pensar en su omega como otra entidad aparte o fue producto de que Yuuri, justo en ese momento, decidiera que sus manos ya no eran suficiente y comenzó a besar su pantorrilla hasta llegar al espacio trasero de su rodilla, en ese momento dejó de evitar gemir y pensar.

Ambos se perdieron en las sensaciones que provocaban el uno del otro y la habitación, completamente silenciosa de no ser por los gemidos de Victor, comenzó a tomar el almizclado olor a sexo.

—A-alfa —susurró Victor entre gemidos —, t-tú también, alfa —repetía nuevamente y Yuuri lo miró. Los ojos de Victor ahora solo poseían una línea delgada de iris y miró lo que estaba haciendo para poner a su omega de tal manera.

Había perdido, y seguía perdiendo, por completo el sentido cuando Victor lo miraba así. El cuerpo del mayor había tomado un color más rosado y brillaba en la cálida luz de la tarde de Fukuoka.

—R-ropa —repetía otra vez, y en esta ocasión Yuuri comprendió qué quería.

—No te muevas —fue una orden que el ruso estaba más que contento de cumplir. Una vez que el alfa vio a su omega asentir, Yuuri se paró lo que provocó un lastimero gemido en el contrario.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo tratando de levantarse pese a lo temblorosas que estaban sus extremidades y Yuuri lo miró por un momento antes de negar.

—Quiero verte.

—Pero si me estás viendo —dijo con un puchero.

—Mis lentes se van a caer en algún momento. Quédate allí —aclaraba Yuuri esta vez más firme y Victor asintió dejándose caer en el colchón, mas nunca dejó de mirar a su pareja.

Yuuri, completamente ido en el momento, comenzó a quitarse la ropa con un descaro que Victor desconocía, pero le gustaba cuán cómodo su alfa estaba con él. Pronto sus prendas quedaron en el suelo mientras caminaba en dirección a su mochila, cuando llegó a ella no se demoró en sacar sus contactos y volvió a caminar donde Victor se encontraba, se sentó en el larguero de la cama y dejó sus lentes en la mesa de noche. Se demoró menos de un minuto, pero para Victor fueron como años y su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse nuevamente sin el tacto de su alfa.

Yuuri se quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa sin miramientos, quedando completamente desnudo y sus grandes ojos marrones no se movieron de Victor quien suspiro ante la completa atención que tenía de Yuuri y, sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a ronronear y moverse nuevamente para atraer a su alfa.

Todo fue lento, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada para evitarlo. Los gemidos de Victor comenzaron a llenar la habitación nuevamente y cuando por fin, por fin tras lo que se sentía como horas de suaves toques, labios húmedos y mordiscos, Yuuri le quitó su ropa interior y se entretuvo con su intimidad. Victor abría sus piernas para dar cabida a las ansiosas manos de su Yuuri y Yuuri miraba con detalle el cuerpo de su Victor.

Como, pese a ser lampiño, Victor prefería depilarse los pocos vellos que poseía porque le era más cómodo e higiénico. El cuerpo del mayor era suave y con pequeñas cicatrices esparcidas a lo largo de él muestra de los pequeños percances que Victor tuvo en su vida.

Las manos de Yuuri acariciaron con avaricia la parte interna de sus muslos y se entretuvo descubriendo esa parte íntima de su cuerpo sin tocar su miembro. Los jadeos desesperados de Victor no se hicieron de esperar, como tampoco los movimientos de su pelvis para ser detenido por el firme agarre de Yuuri.

Los dedos del menor recorrieron desde sus muslos hasta el espacio de su trasero, el fuerte aroma del deseo combinado de ambos los hizo gemir, Victor sentía su interior tan caliente y gemía febril por el toque del de cabellos castaño. Sus manos ya no podían quedarse tan quietas como en un comienzo y se dirigieron al grueso cabello de su alfa quien ronroneó cuando tiró sin querer de sus hebras en reacción a una pequeña lamida en su parte íntima.

Los pulmones de ambos luchaban por ingresar oxígeno, pero mientras más respiraban el aroma de su deseo en conjunto, más se hacía insoportable estar separados. Victor también quería tocar a Yuuri como él lo hacía, quería recorrerlo y lamerlo entero y su estómago se apretaba con insatisfacción por no poder posar sus labios en la piel del menor, pero no podía evitar pensar que todas las caricias que le estaba dando su pareja eran como un bálsamo para él. Poco a poco, Victor sentía sus dudas desaparecer.

—Por favor —volvió a susurrar hipersensible —, por favor, alfa...

En un movimiento fluido, Yuuri lo dio vuelta mientras él seguía entre sus piernas. Victor se acomodó lo mejor posible tratando de no aplastar su húmeda erección contra el colchón y agarró una almohada para tener mejor altura en su pecho. Todo fue tan natural para ambos, el cómo se movían para acomodarse entre sí, cómo Victor alzó sus caderas sin dudarlo y abrió aún más sus piernas para recibir las manos de Yuuri, manos que solo tocaron superficialmente hasta bajar por su espalda y acariciar los músculos allí presentes.

Era como una tortura.

—Más —se escuchaba decir el mayor a medida que Yuuri bajaba lentamente, acariciando, besando y mordiendo cada parte que le fuera atractiva —, más...

Victor se sentía como si los años pasaron en aquella cama, rodeado del olor y del calor de Yuuri, claro, hasta que sintió las manos de su alfa llegar a sus caderas y separar las mejillas de su trasero. El cuerpo del mayor se tensó por completo ante la expectativa y Yuuri soltó un chasquido con sus labios.

—Relájate —la voz de su alfa sonaba tan grave, casi como un gruñido mientras enterraba las uñas donde sostenía sus mejillas en la parte baja. Victor dejó salir un lastimero gemido y trató de relajarse lo mejor posible. Yuuri se acercó lentamente, no dejando que la necesidad de su omega lo apresurara en su labor, y miró cómo el agujero del mayor se apretaba con la anticipación. Rosado, fruncido y húmedo por el deseo. Yuuri inhaló la almizclada fragancia íntima de Victor y su gruñido no se hizo de esperar, como tampoco la no tan tímida lengua del alfa en dicha parte. Victor dejó salir un grito de sorpresa para luego gemir, enterrando su rostro en la almohada y alzando más las caderas. Unas de las manos del omega no pudo evitar apartar una de sus mejillas con más fuerza de la necesaria para darle más espacio a su alfa quien jugueteaba con su aro sin la intención de penetrarlo aún.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos, de los gemidos y jadeos de Victor, del indecente sonido que Yuuri producía al lamer y sorber los líquidos que ambos estaban produciendo, de los pequeños gritos de sorpresa cada vez que Yuuri mordía alguna parte de su trasero, de todo.

Victor tenía tanto calor, tanto. Sus ojos se nublaban cada vez que Yuuri ingresaba uno de sus dedos para dilatarlo y cada vez sentía el agarre del menor más fuerte en sus caderas. Su alfa lo quería y él no pudo dejar de moverse nuevamente para sentir la punzante sensación de uñas sobre su piel, la mordida en la parte interna de sus muslos como castigo a moverse y el dominante gruñido de Yuuri al saber que su omega no le hacía caso.

Victor sonrió. Ahora él sí sabía que Yuuri era «un poco rudo» cuando estaba en la cúspide de la pasión y Victor no pudo evitar preguntarse si cuando el menor estuviera en celo sería igual o peor, ¿lo dejaría moverse en algún momento o…?

—No estés pensando en otras cosas.

En algún momento, cuando el mayor estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos, Yuuri lo había dado vuelta nuevamente y lo estaba mirando fijamente. Una de sus piernas estaba en el hombro del menor, mientras que la otra estaba siendo acariciada de forma apacible, casi como si no estuvieran a punto de tener sexo.

—Alfa —susurro nuevamente el mayor concentrado nuevamente en él. Movió su cuerpo para llamar la atención del menor, pero Yuuri miraba con sus ojos dilatados y fijos los del contrario.

—Mal omega —murmuró casi sin pensarlo —, olvidándose de su alfa —espetó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No —negó el mayor mientras estiraba sus manos para alcanzar las mejillas de Yuuri, sus dedos pasaron por sus pómulos en una suave caricia para luego siguieron hasta su cabello y apretarlo. Lo empujó un poco hacia abajo para besarlo suavemente y alejarse casi con timidez —, yo siempre pienso en ti, alfa.

Tal intensidad en la mirada del menor provocó el propio ronroneo del omega y poco a poco Yuuri entró en él; y poco a poco, su omega dejó de dudar; y poco a poco, ambos fueron uno.

Cuando Victor despertó, ya era de noche. Su letargo inicial dio paso a una sonrisa completamente satisfecha y socarrona al ver el estado del dormitorio y la fuerte fragancia de sus aromas entremezclado y el incluso más fuerte y almizclado olor a sexo; ese era el mejor olor que podía existir en el mundo.

—¿Cómo está tu cuerpo? —Yuuri estaba en la puerta del baño acarreando una toalla húmeda y pronto comprendió el por qué cuando sintió el semen seco en su abdomen.

—Bien —la verdad es que Victor se sentía de completa maravilla. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos, las mordidas de Yuuri punzaban y le dolía la parte baja de su espalda, pero estaba bien porque él sabía cómo había conseguido ese dolor, y le gustaba.

Escuchó a Yuuri suspirar y él le sonrió de medio lado. El menor caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y con cuidado lo limpió, era una escena tan cotidiana que le sorprendía que después de tantos meses por fin la estuviera viviendo. Yuuri tenía un suave sonrrojo en sus mejillas cosa que lo hizo aún más feliz. El Yuuri que conocía no había cambiado del todo tras una tarde y eso era tan satisfactorio como la sensación en su estómago.

Victor lo había logrado, había conquistado y comprometido al hombre de sus sueños y sonrió.

—Ven, si ya estás sonriendo de esa manera es porque ya te sientes bien —tartamudeó el menor mientras se levantaba y le tendía una bata. Victor solo profundizó su sonrisa y trató de levantarse de la cama para luego caer suavemente.

Oh... Había subestimado a Yuuri, su rudeza y su increíble estamina.

—Yuuri... No me puedo levantar.

La risa de Victor inundó la casa mientras que el menor se sonrojó profundamente mientras trataba de pedir disculpas.

()

Hiroko miró a su hijo y a Victor entrar a Yu-Topia langidamente. Ambos venían completamente descansados tras cuatro días solos y ella no pudo evitar sonreír internamente al ver cuán pegajoso Victor era y su hijo no hacía nada para alejarlo como hace meses.

—¿Mi hijo se cuidó bien, Vicchan? —preguntó Hiroko con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se notaba en cómo Yuuri se movía cuán cómodo se sentía con su pareja. Ya no había dudas cuando estaba a su lado, no temía tocarlo y que lo miraran mal y sus manos permanecían más del tiempo que correspondían cuando ayudó al mayor a sacarse la chaqueta en la entrada de la casa.

—Oh, mamá, Yuuri es increíble.

Hiroko lo podía ver sin que el ruso se lo dijera. Había marcas rosadas que se asomaban en el collar de su camisa, caminaba lento y lo veía tambalearse cuando intentaba ir más rápido.

—Yuu-chan, eres un bruto. Vicchan no puede ni caminar bien.

—¡Mamá!

—Ajaja, no es que me arrepienta...

—¡No tú también, Victor!

—Mah, por lo menos mi hijo sí sabe cómo tratar a su pareja.

—Oh, mamá, debes estar muy orgullosa. Yo no sabía que Yuuri podía...

—¡Por favor, ya no más!

Su hija, Mari, quien estaba en el pasillo se largó a reír de la situación de su hermano y pronto su esposo llegó atraído por el ruido y no pudo evitar unirse a la fiesta. La fragancia de satisfacción y amor que Victor emitía en estos momentos los tenía a todos felices pese a que su hijo estaba tan avergonzado por sus palabras.

—Ah... Espero tener nietos pronto.

—¿Cierto?, pero Yuuri dice que tenemos que esperar —el puchero del mayor la hizo reír.

—Bueno, ahora tienes las herramientas necesarias para convencerlo.

—Mamá, eres increíble.

—¡Nietos!

—No tú también papá. Kami...

Hiroko sonrió mientras miraba como pese a todo, Yuuri ayudaba a Victor a sentarse y el mayor no pudo evitar en ronronear ante la atención de su hijo.

Sonrió nuevamente. Estaba segura que sus nietos no tardarían en llegar.

* * *

Ok, ok… No pensé que haría una secuela, pero por mis libros de HP, esta serie me tiene totalmente enamorada y más tras el episodio 10. Honestamente, ya no sé qué esperar.

En este capítulo más que concentrarme en el smut quería la intimidad que provoca hacer el amor con alguien y el final fue algo como obvio para mí. Todos sabían que Yuuri y Victor se iban para tener sexo, así que obviamente iban a molestarlo hasta no dar más, sobre todo ante el rostro de satisfacción de Victor al estar completamente jodido que no puede sentarse bien.

Yuuri es tan alfa a veces

No sé si esta historia tendrá una tercera parte o no, solo sé que amo #Victuri y escribiré de ellos hasta que no me quede imaginación.

Comentarios y kudos se agradecen. Gracias a las personas que comentan, me siguen y ahora siguen mi historia, espero leerlos en este capítulo que es más pequeño que el anterior, pero espero que les guste.

¡Saludos!

- _Derwyd_


End file.
